Pretty
by Bamonfeels
Summary: Bamon! A small one shot :)


**A/N: Hey guys,**

 **Just another one shot.**

 **Ch: [Pretty]**

 _It's cold...and hard._ was the first thought that sprang into Bonnie's mind when she fell ass first on the road in front of Damon's Camaro by the herectics blow and, groaned in pain. She grimaced a little at the sight of Damon driving a stake straight through the latest herectics heart. Damon threw the body of now dead herectic away and ran towards Bonnie, who was still lying down on the road.

"can you move?" Damon asked. He kneeled down in front of her, checking her for any visible injuries. He stood up when he found none and offered his hand to her.

"you can bet your pretty little butt, i can." Bonnie commented, as she took his hand and stood up from her sitting position, groaning softly. She dusted the backside of her jeans and sides of her jacketed arms, entirely missing Damon's growing smirk.

"so you have been checking out my butt, huh?" He asked, checking out his backside in the rear view mirror of his car. Bonnie rolled her eyes and shook her head at him in disbelief. They just killed another Herectics and he is interested in, how his butt looked. _He is unbelievable._

 _"_ Yeah, cause i don't have anything better to do then gawking at you butt the whole day." She said sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest and walking towards the passenger side of the opened the car door and got inside not before hearing Damon's comment.

"well, that explains your lack of concentration at everything you do." Damon said,getting in the car and nodding his head thoughtfully like he just found the clue to solve the greatest mystery of all time. He started the engine, avoiding looking at the death glare Bonnie was giving him.

"Shut up and drive." Bonnie said sternly. She folded her arms over her chest and turned her face away from him to look outside the window. Damon couldn't help himself and, opened his mouth to speak after several minutes had passed.

"Sooo..." Damon drawled out a little to get her attention and, when he heard her sigh and shifting in her seat, he knew he had it. She should have known, he is worse than a 8 year old, who can't keep quiet even if his life depends on it. "what else do you think is pretty about me?"

Bonnie looked at him in a little disbelief _is he for real_? "you are still stuck on that?" she asked shaking her head a little. He shrugged a little before saying.

"Come on, we still have some time to kill until we reach home." He tried to reason her. "It would be fun."

"For you." Bonnie pointed out, looking at him dryly. He rolled his eyes and pouted a little, she decided to play along. "Fine." Damon gave her a smile and motioned her to start."you are pretty good at using sarcasm. you are a pretty face." Bonnie said and dared to look at Damon who looked all smug. "And clearly you are aware of that." She narrowed her eyes at his smirking face. "i am not doing this, if you keep that face on." She said, irritated by him.

"Okay, Okay." He said, leaving the steering wheel and bringing his hands up in surrender, causing Bonnie's eyes to bugged out a little. she relaxed when he grabbed the steering wheel again and, glared at him. " Is that fine?" Damon asked about his facial expression, changing it from smug to neutral expressions but his twinkling eyes spoke otherwise. He looked straight ahead at the road, waiting for her to speak. Bonnie looked at him for a moment.

"you have pretty eyes." Bonnie stated, a little in awe. Damon glanced at her sideways but looked away quickly when he found her still looking at him with a wierd expression. "I mean they are very unusual. It's like they hold all your secrets behind them but are... guarded so that no one can find your secrets." She blinked, and stopped speaking. _what was that for? you don't say things like that to anyone._ She chided herself. Damon didn't say anything just kept staring ahead.

"Now, it's your turn." Bonnie said, trying to lighten the air around them. She trusted Damon that he was not going to say anything stupid and deep like she said. Damon gave her a look before saying.

"Didn't realise it was a game."

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Bonnie said, pouting a little and batting her eyelashes at him. He smiled a little at her tactics and gave in, like all the other times.

"Fine." He said. "You are a pretty good match to my sarcasm. I mean, everyone else find it difficult to put up with it. But you are a pro at it." Damon said and rolled his eyes when he looked at her smirking face.

"what can i say, i was born with it." Bonnie said, giving him a big sugary smile, causing Damon to scoff a little.

"I am not playing." Damon said, shaking his head in negative. She narrowed her eyes at him and nudged him to continue. He looked at her for while before concentrating back on the road. When Bonnie was sure he was not going to speak anything, he spoke.

"I lov-like your pretty caramel complexion." Damon said, correcting himself."It gives you a soft hue." He stopped the car in front of the boarding house but none of them made a move to get out of the car. He let go off the steering wheel and turned to look at her, giving her his undivided attention. He looked directly and intently in her emerald eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes. I have seen many emerald eyes but believe me not one them have the appeal that your eyes have." Damon said, both of them kept staring at one another " They are captivating" He finished. None of them realised they were leaning towards each other. But before anything can happen they heard Caroline's unmistakable voice calling Bonnie's name . Bonnie jumped away from Damon and, hurriedly opened the door, eyes still wide.

"i should go." Bonnie said and practically jumped out of the Camaro, shutting the door behind her. Bonnie looked at Caroline who gave her a knowing look and motioned her to follow her inside the boarding house. Bonnie sighed slowly. She can feel Damon's eyes burning a hole in her back as she walked towards the front door.

"Bonnie?" Damon yelled, still sitting inside his camaro. Bonnie stopped in her tracks and reluctantly turned around to look at him.

"what?" She asked when he didn't said anything for a while. Damon blinked to clear the haze.

"you have a pretty nice butt too." He complemented. He laughed when Bonnie's eyes widened a little and she blushed but a small smile was playing on her lips when she hurried inside the boarding house never once turning to look back at him.

Damon sighed as his head fell back on the headrest, still looking at the closed door. He pictured Bonnie's wide eyes, blushing and smiling face . He decided , that's everything he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

 **Thanks for reading...**


End file.
